Le secret d'Alec
by Tomlinsxwolf
Summary: Alec et Max se retrouvaient tous les soirs dans un parc abandonné, car Max voulait apprendre le tir-à-l'arc. Jusqu'au jour où Max est tué par Sébastien. Alec part s'isoler dans ce parc. Et il y trouve Max. Et il le retrouve là-bas, chaque soir, au coucher du soleil. Un soir, en revenant à l'institut, il va croiser Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, qui a guéri Isabelle.


**Hello everyone!**

 **Bon voilà je craque et pour la première fois de ma vie je publie quelque chose qui n'est pas terminé du tout, pour avoir votre avis.**

 **Alors ceci est basé sur The Mortal Instruments et j'ai piqué une partie du Secret de Charlie même si je ne vais pas suivre réellement l'histoire. Je prends également des libertés avec les livres pour que ça colle avec mon idée.**

 **L'univers est donc celui de The Mortal Instruments mais Alec et Magnus ne se connaissent pas.**

 **Alors voilà ce que j'ai pour l'instant, la suite viendra en temps voulu mais je me sens plutôt bien inspirée.**

* * *

Alec est très proche de ses frères et de sa sœur. En tant que shadowhunter et l'aîné de la fratrie, c'était son devoir de les protéger tous. De détecter les ennemis. Et il avait failli à son devoir, de la pire manière qui soit. Il ne s'était pas méfié. Il avait fait confiance à Sébastien. Comme tout le monde. Et ils en payaient le prix fort. L'horreur le paralysait. Refusant de voir la vérité. Cruelle. Froide. Sébastien avait tué Max et blessé grièvement Isabelle. Max était mort. Son petit frère de 9 ans était mort. A cause d'une guerre dont il ne faisait même pas parti, à cause de son jeune âge. Il n'était même pas assez vieux pour avoir pu porter sa première rune. Et il venait de se faire tuer. Froidement. Par un homme en qui ils avaient eu confiance. Personne ne s'était méfié. Il aurait dut. S'il avait mieux veillé sur eux. S'il ne les avait pas laissé avec lui. La bataille faisait rage, on l'appelait en renfort. Et il avait laissé Isabelle et Max avec Sébastien, les pensant en sécurité. C'est là qu'il les avait attaqué. Isabelle allait s'en sortir, dieu merci. Mais Max était trop petit pour survivre à la violence du coup. Et il était mort. Et Alec était persuadé que c'était de sa faute.

Et il était là. Dans sa chambre. Sa mère, pas dans un meilleur état que lui, lui avait dit de se préparer pour les funérailles. Il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Isabelle n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Mais elle était sauve, soignée par un Warlock. Alec avait voulu le remercier mais il n'avait jamais réussi à le croiser. Mais il le retrouverait un jour. Lorsqu'il en aura la force. Car c'était grâce à lui et seulement lui qu'Isabelle était en vie, ses blessures trop graves pour être soignées par une Iratze.

Il finit par se préparer, comme un automate. Sa mère vint le chercher pour le guider à la cérémonie, s'accrochant à son bras. Alec se demanda si elle était capable de marcher seule. Il se sentait horriblement mal et n'osa pas imaginer la peine de sa mère. Elle resta à son bras toute la durée de la cérémonie. Le serrant plus fort par moment. Il remarqua à quel point elle restait impassible en la regardant, comme si elle portait un masque pour ne pas montrer sa douleur. Mais lui, il savait.

Soudain il se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas lui en vouloir. Pour rester près de lui, alors que c'était de sa faute. Sa faute si Max n'est plus là. Sa faute s'il est mort. La réalisation le frappa. Comme si on venait réellement de lui asséner un coup dans l'estomac. Max. Max est mort. Son petit frère. Il recula d'un pas sous le choc, faisant lacher prise à sa mère. Elle le regarda, inquiète. Son cœur se brisa à la vue de son aîné, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui parler ni de le rattraper qu'elle le vit s'enfuir en courant.

Il courait. Courir. Encore et encore. Le plus vite possible. Il devait aller là-bas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait y aller. Leur endroit. A eux. Il arriva au vieux parc abandonné près de l'institut, essoufflé, les joues striées de larmes. Il s'effondra. Et hurla. Frappa le sol. De toutes ses forces. Il s'arrêta, plus capable de continuer tellement il tremblait. Il resta là plusieurs minutes, pleurant silencieusement, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Des flash de leurs moments dans ce parc défilaient devant ses yeux. Ça avait commencé quelques semaines plus tôt.

 **Flashback.**

Des coups à sa porte le sortirent de sa lecture.

-Alec?

-Entre Max. Dit-il en souriant, se redressant sur son lit.

Son petit frère entra, l'air hésitant, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Le plus jeune referma la porte derrière lui et ne bougea plus, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Oui, définitivement, quelque chose le tracassait.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Isabelle veut faire le dîner? Plaisanta-t-il.

Et ça fonctionna, faisant rire Max, qui vint finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Non... Enfin, j'espère pas!

Puis il resta de nouveau silencieux quelques secondes. Alec attendit patiemment.

-Je me demandais... J'ai pas encore le droit d'avoir de runes, je suis trop jeune... Et papa et maman sont pas encore d'accord pour que je m'entraîne. Mais moi je veux. Alors je me disais... peut-être toi tu veux bien?

Alec grimaça.

-Max, s'ils ne veulent pas que tu t'entraînes... j'ai pas vraiment le droit. Tu risques de te blesser. Et pourquoi moi, hum? Jace et Izzy sont meilleurs au combat.

-Je veux pas me battre. Enfin pas encore. Je veux tirer à l'arc, comme toi.

Alec se senti ému que son petit frère veuille apprendre à utiliser son arme de prédilection.

-Comme ça je peux pas me blesser et je peux défendre tout le monde. Et puis...

Max semblait essayer de trouver toutes les excuses possibles pour convaincre son grand frère. Mais Alec avait déjà pris sa décision.

-D'accord.

-C'est vrai?! Merci merci merci! S'écria le plus jeune, lui sautant au cou.

-Okay, calme toi. Tu vas devoir écouter tout ce que je te dis Max, si maman le découvre elle va nous tuer tous les deux. Alors tous les soirs lorsque tu as fini tes leçons, tu viens me trouver. Ma chambre, la bibliothèque ou la salle d'entrainement, je suis toujours là. Sauf si on est en mission avec Jace et Izzy. Mais tu dois t'y tenir. L'entraînement ce n'est pas un jeux. Tu veux commencer quand?

-Maintenant!

Alec lui ébouriffa les cheveux, faisant grogner le plus petit.

-Prépare-toi à partir, je sais où on peut aller sans que personne ne nous voit. On peut pas faire ça ici. Sois prêt dans l'entrée dans 10 minutes. Je prépare tout et je vais inventer une excuse pour tout le monde. Si on te demande, on est... partis se balader, pour l'instant on va dire ça.

-D'accord, j'y vais j'y vais!

Et il sorti en trombe de la chambre. Alec se frotta la nuque, attendri et ennuyé. Si ses parents découvraient ça... Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il parti dans la salle des armes et y trouva Isabelle et Jace. Parfait.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Les deux se retournèrent, intrigués.

-Max veut que je l'entraîne au tir à l'arc.

-Aaww, sourit Isabelle. Adorable, il veut être comme toi.

-Tu sais que Robert et Maryse ne veulent pas qu'il s'entraîne pour l'instant?

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous pour nous couvrir. Je connais un vieux parc que je peux sécuriser pour l'entraîner là-bas. On va y aller tous les soirs. Il faut juste nous couvrir s'ils demandent où on est.

-Alec qui se rebelle, rit Jace.

-Oh tais-toi, sourit Alec. Il veut juste tirer à l'arc, aucun moyen qu'il se blesse. Et ça le fera patienter pour le combat.

Ils lui promirent de les couvrir en cas de besoin et Alec parti dans l'entrée, ayant récupérer ce dont il avait besoin. Max était déjà prêt, évidemment. Ils sortirent discrètement de l'institut et arrivèrent au parc au bout de quelques minutes.

-C'est ici qu'on s'entraînera. Je vais poser des runes pour qu'on ne nous voit pas et ne nous entende pas. Alors tu dois toujours rester dans le parc. Tu n'en sors jamais sans moi, compris? Et tu ne viens jamais seul non plus.

-D'accord!

Max hocha vivement la tête et Alec comprit qu'il se retenait d'exprimer davantage sa joie et essayait de rester le plus sérieux possible. Il appréciait l'effort.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, sourit Alec.

Il ouvrit le grand sac qu'il avait apporté et en sorti un arc de petite taille qu'il tendit à son petit frère.

-C'était mon tout premier arc. Je l'ai eu le jour de ma première rune. Maintenant il est à toi.

Max regardait son grand frère, ébahi.

-Vraiment? Tu me donnes ton arc?

Alec hocha la tête et Max le pris enfin dans ses mains.

-Tu dois en prendre soin pour moi maintenant. Aller, au travail!

Alec passa les prochaines minutes à expliquer à Max comment tenir correctement son arc, comment tendre la corde, placer la flêche et l'orienter de la bonne manière pour atteindre sa cible qui pour l'instant était seulement un tronc d'arbre assez imposant. Max échoua plusieurs fois mais n'abandonna pas, sans se plaindre. Il recommença. Encore et encore. Jusqu'au moment où ça arriva. Une flèche atteignit l'arbre. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que les deux frères ne poussent un cri de joie. Et ce fut le début d'un rituel. Leur rituel.

 **Fin flashback.**

Alec avait les yeux rivé sur cet arbre. La première réussite de Max. Et il y en eu tellement d'autres. Le tronc était assez large pour y peindre une cible sur laquelle Max s'était entraîné depuis ce jour. Leurs parents n'avaient jamais découvert leur secret. Izzy et Jace n'étaient jamais venus. C'était leur endroit à eux. Et maintenant il y était seul.

Soudain, il y eu un souffle vif à son oreille et quelque chose se planta au milieu de la cible qu'il fixait. Une flèche. Alec se retourna vivement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, vaguement conscient de n'avoir aucune arme sur lui, pas même sa stèle. Et il se figea. Peu importe qui il avait pu imaginer ici, jamais il n'aurait pu deviner l'identité de la personne se tenant devant lui. Car c'était lui. C'était Max.

* * *

 **Mon dieu je me sens horrible d'écrire sur la mort de Max.**

 **Alors? Je continue?**

 **Tout avis est le bienvenue, même négatif du moment que c'est constructif!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
